


Fall Damage

by Soupreme



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Combat, F/F, Learn to use your skills you fools, Magic, Primal Fighting, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupreme/pseuds/Soupreme
Summary: Ainya and Crystal learn the hard way that being cool comes at a cost...
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Fall Damage

The air was hot and humid, smelling of brimstone and uprooted earth. The primal Titan roared and quaked the earth beneath the two Warrior of Light’s feet, forcing the two to dodge expertly to the sides to avoid getting hit once again.

  
An exhausted Ainya caught her breath on her knees. This fight had taken far longer than anticipated, due in large part too…. A few factors. Thinking back on it, as Titan eyed the two disheveled warriors up and readied yet another earth-shattering quake, this trial had been briefed to her as a rather middling affair, and yet here they were struggling to even get a hit in. He was primal after all, but at this rate, the two of them would be six feet under, perhaps literally, in a matter of moments.

That is if Crystal would stay on the battlefield long enough to be put there.

A set of rocks shook from the ceiling as Titan stomped his foot, cascading them down to attempt to crush the two of them. Ainya rolled to the left, digging her feet into the loose gravel below and reading a jolt to begin her counter attack. She had to hit this massive oaf at some point if they had any hope of not perishing. 

“There’s no way that she…” Ainya mumbled to herself, before glancing over to realize her worst nightmares had, in fact, come true.

There was her lover, about 5 feet in the air elegantly sailing like a Firebird, backflipping and dodging the attack with the grace of a high-level Dancer. Only problem: she had failed to account for her trajectory, therefore instead of landing on her feet, she was careening directly off the side of the pillar their battle was perched upon and downwards to her demise.    
  
“AINYA I’M SORRY!” She shrieked, flailing her arms about wildly as she plummeted downward with only the cold bedrock floor awaiting her at the bottom, praying the whole way down that Ainya wasn’t cursing her name after her third time making this rather unsavory trip... 

There was no hope to catch her, and Ainya just shook her head as her girlfriend sailed pitifully away. Pure disbelief was emanating from her, as she stood shaking her head. She felt rather bad for her; on the contrary. That fall was arguably worse than getting imprisoned in stone like Titan intended for them. Sympathy didn’t regenerate her mana, however, and Ainya found herself clutching her last phoenix down as her one and only hope.

The thud of her love hitting the floor made her wince, but she couldn’t dwell on it too long, as Titan was gearing up to swing down his fists. Needless to say, she couldn’t afford to die now. Concentrating her energy, she pictured Crystal in her mind's eye before crushing the red feather in her palm and sprinkling it on the ground next to her.

Not a moment too soon as well, as heavy Primal fists smacked the earth, sending a flurry of stone pillars directly into Ainya’s chest and sending her flying. She skidded along the ground, kicking up dust as she spun and tumbled, stopping herself precariously close to the edge. Her rapier saved her tail, digging into the floor to halt her momentum mere inches from a similar fate to Crystal. She coughed and clutched her chest, her ribs were surely broken at least partially after such a crippling blow. She ached from head to toe, unsure of how many hits she even had left in her. Propping herself up using her rapier, she brought herself shakily to her feet as Crystal respawned in a magical yellow glow next to her.

“S-so about that Jump…” Crystal said with eyes like a sad Moogle. She pleaded for forgiveness the second she respawned, yet again, and even in her wounded and annoyed state, Ainya couldn’t help crack a smile.

“One thing is for certain… You certainly are a floor tank.” Ainya giggled, as Crystal’s expression went from pleading to embarrassed, a blush creeping across her face.

“It’s not my fault alright! You would do the same given the predicament and skillset I assure you!”

“Preposterous, Red Mages are the pinnacle of class don’t you know? I’ve never made such a misjudgment in my life.”

The two’s conversation was rudely interrupted by yet another boulder separating them. Titan had clearly become enraged by the lack of actual fighting going on and sought to end this farce once and for all. Thankfully for him, the Warrior of Light duo sought for the exact same outcome.

Dashing left and right respectively, the two flanked around his side as Ainya barked orders across the battlefield.    
  


“I love you darling, but that was my last down so make this life count yeah?”

“Oh stop, you need my help and you know it!” Crystal said, her smug aura not being outdone by Ainya’s. “I’ll hit from behind, and you distract by going for his stubby legs!”

_ “As good a plan as any. _ ” Ainya thought to herself. She stood back but for a moment, dodging yet another rock formation hurled at her before casting multiple Jolts, combining them into Verfire and Verareo to build her mana pools to the maximum. All her spells hit direct on target, slamming into the bosses leathery flesh, perfectly placed so as to not hit Crystal who had leaped atop the backside of the primal. 

She had pierced his nape with her Chaos Thrust ability, hot steam and blood spewing from the wound inflicted on it. The boss screamed in anguish, swinging its arms wildly attempting to get the Auri off of it, and Ainya saw her opportunity. Dashing in, she used her mana charged melee attacks to slice in a flurry at the legs of the primal, cutting as much surface area as she could to ribbons before dashing back with Displacement.

Already she felt a wave of energy surging back within her once again, as she always did fighting alongside her partner. It was like together they could conquer any fear, scale any mountain without even so much as breaking a sweat. It was moments like these that made Ainya forget all of the rather embarrassing moments that befell her occasionally clumsy significant other and see her for what she really was: a bonafide badass who was just as hardened in battle as she was soft towards her. 

Bloodied and agonizingly, the primal fell to its knees, dazed and confused. 

“Now Ainya, I think it’s time we added a little light to this dark and drab arena!” Crystal shouted out while jumping down and landing next to her. Ainya knew it was likely the only way this monstrosity would be vanquished once and for all. So taking her girlfriend’s enthusiastic advice, she readied herself for a limit break that would shake the very core of this arena.

“Of course! Time to turn this glorified golem into rubble in style, check this out!” Ainya said, confidently charging up her aetheric energy into her focus and stacking it atop her rapier. A mixture of red and black lightning began to swirl, enveloping her in a charge that emanated a powerful aura of finality as she shook in place, attempting to hold steady while she charged it.

With Crystal looking on in awe, Ainya displaced backward at the final seconds, unleashing her final move with a devastating shotgun blast of power as she sailed backward through the air. Copious amounts of white lightning and energy beams shot from her rapier mid-air, soaring through and piercing the primal’s body from all directions in a blinding light show of gorey majesty. 

Ainya grinned, watching her super magic decimate the boss just as she had planned, and only imagining how cool she must look having basically mitigated all damage that would be dealt to her arms from such a powerful blast by expertly backflipping just before. However, when she looked back at Crystal, she appeared to be laughing rather hard. 

_ “Not the reaction I was expecting, I’ll be honest.” _ Ainya thought to herself. It was only then that she realized the error in her ways when she averted her gaze from Crystal and instead looked down. Having misjudged the propulsion she would get from the combined power of her Displacement and Limit Break, she now found herself several feet off of the platform herself.

No wonder she was laughing…

Much like her girlfriend, there was no saving her. She just crossed her arms as she angrily fell to her demise, not even getting to relish in the demise of the boss she had just vanquished. Titan poofed black smoke and left a chest in his wake as well as a teleportation portal out of this hellish cave. Crystal, not one to rub in Ainya’s face, couldn’t stop laughing, even as she respawned right next to her now that the fight was over.

“Wow Ainya you sure showed me, what was that about being a ‘calculated Red Mage and all that?”

“Listen… Let us just agree that we’re both unqualified to be fancy while fighting in any sense of the word and leave it at that.” Ainya said, nervously scratching the back of her head. She was never going to hear the end of this one, and yet this would make an excellent story to tell the other scions and their friends at the tavern, so it wasn’t all bad.    
  
“Of course my love, or maybe we should just always be positioned to catch each other before we fall so that neither of us has to be embarrassed.” 

  
“Sounds like a plan, however on an unrelated note… We’re going to need more phoenix downs.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Short little One Shot that I wrote cause I love these two cuties way too much, even when they forget how to be Warriors of Light most of the time...


End file.
